Raining Blood
by Abnoba
Summary: Team 7 gets a new mission, C rank. But a warning for them, this could easily turn to a A rank. Kakashi seems different after he finds out about the mission. Will this Nanashi tear them apart or together?
1. Normal morning?

A/N: I do not own Naruto. Yay for me. I own this fic though. Yea. I'm cool. Not really. R&R please.

Naruto's alarm went off lazily on his bed side table. "Nuuugh..." Naruto sat up slowly, his head tilted to one side, his hair ruffled from a deep slumber. Hitting the alarm with his hand Naruto crawled out of bed and ate his breakfast, expired milk and cereal. Looking around his flat bleakly he yawned. Kakashi would be late today when he, Sauske and Sakura went to get their next mission.

"Why can't I ever be late?" Naruto mumbled as he got on his pants, tripping as he pulled them up. Naruto stumbled out of his front door and walked down the busy main road, shops with happy, occupied customers.

"Naruto!" some one yelled in front of him waving, Naruto blinked in the bright sunlight, it was Konohamaru.

"Ah! Konohamaru!... What are you doing?"

Konohamaru had his arms full of small fish, still wiggling.

"Shhh, it's our next plan!" Konohamaru said and ran off.

"Eh...heh..." Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura had already gotten ready and was waiting by the doors with Sauske for Naruto and Kakashi.

"Why are they always late Sauske-kun?" Sakura said lamely, she leaned against the wall and shaded her eyes from the sun with her arm.

"Naruto isn't always late. He must just be slow today."

Sakura sighed lightly. Focusing on the sky above. "Nice day." She said smiling.

"Yes." Sauske said, leaning against the wall, next to her.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAUSKE!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards them

"Why does he always yell?" Sakura asked standing up straight

"No idea."

Naruto ran up to them, smiling. "Kakashi still not here?"

"What do you think?" Sauske asked

Sakura sighed again.

It was late summer, early fall. The leaves on the trees still had yet to change color. The rustling of the leaves in the cool breeze was calming to the three restless teenagers. Sakura's short pink hair was up in pigtails. Naruto's hair looked like it went through a dryer. And Sauske's hair was normal as always, perfect. The three of them leaned against the wall, wearing what they normally wore. Waiting in silence, waiting for their teacher to come.

"Hello!" Kakashi said happily as he turned the corner carrying his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"You're late." Sakura said blankly.

"He's always late." Naruto said standing up fully.

Kakashi sighed and walked to the doors.

When they got up to receive their mission, Tsunade-Sama looked at them all very seriously.

"I'm giving you a important mission... it is a C rank, but could easily become an A rank."

Naruto smiled widely. "Really?"

Tsunade nodded. She looked at Kakashi. "Do you remember Nanashi?"

Kakashi looked slightly confused but nodded accordingly. "Yes, I do, what about her?"

"Nanashi? Doesn't that mean 'nameless'?" Sauske asked

"Yes," Tsunade-Sama said, she looked back at Kakashi. "You have to go with and bring her back here."

"Why? Did something happen to her?" Kakashi asked, he seemed out of his normal state, more confused, worried.

"Kabuto and Orochimaru have been trying to get her for awhile now, she needs to get back to Konoha where it is safe."

Kakashi nodded. "Do you know where she is now?"

"Rumors say she lives in the forest in between this village, Hidden stone village, and Hidden sand village." Tsunade-Sama said

"When do we leave?" Sakura asked, her hands together behind her back.

"Tonight, at sunset, Nanashi is on high guard, keep your eyes open, she might attack you."

"Nanashi?" Kakashi said raising his eyebrow

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, Nanashi. She's had attack after attack, I tried to send her a message, but the bird never came back, I'm assuming it was killed. Watch out for her cat."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We'll meet by the gates exiting the village tonight." Kakashi said and walked off quietly.

Sakura, Sauske and Naruto looked at each other with a muddled expression.

"What's up with Kakashi?" Naruto asked, placing his hands behind his head as the three of them started to walk.

"Well, he apparently knows this Nanashi, and something happened between them." Sauske said, his hands in his pockets. Walking evenly, almost robotic.

"You mean Kakashi had a girl friend?" Sakura said, her hands together behind her still.

"No, I mean, maybe they had to do missions together, or they knew each other then something happened to one of them." Sauske said, looking down at the ground.

The rest of the way to their homes was silent.

Naruto packed quickly so he could go get ramen before he left.

Sakura packed slowly while her mother helped her.

Sauske packed quick, when he was done, he sat looking out the window thinking what could be so important about this Nanashi.

Kakashi didn't even need to pack, he never did. When ever anyone packed, they didn't bring much, you normally couldn't even tell they brought anything. Kakashi lie on his bed thinking, and remembering.

"_Nanashi? Where are you?" _

_Kakashi slid the door open, her body lay mangled and body on the floor, Saku next to her._

_Her eyes open looking up at Kakashi. _

"_Sorry I couldn't make it till you came..." her voice was sweet, apologetic, scared, sad, and dying. _

_Kakashi picked her up. "I have to get you help." Kakashi said_

"_No. Go. You'll be killed if you take me."_

"_I'm not leaving you." Kakashi said_

"_You have to." Nanashi pushed him slightly, Kakashi's grip was too strong though._

"_No, I don't have to, I can't leave you here." Kakashi said, his sharingan was looking around the house. 10, no, 20, 30, 40 other people. Living, ready to kill._

_Kakashi frowned. "I'm not leaving you."_

"_Go. You'll see me again, I promise, I'll deal with them, you just get the hell out of here..." _

_Kakashi set her down on her feet, wobbling slightly, as the other shinobi came to take her life..._

Kakashi sat up suddenly from a dream. Rubbing his head he looked out side. Sunset. Time to go. Already.

..xx..end..xx..

A/N: dear lord I need to edit. review please '


	2. Nanashi the Murderer?

A/N: Naruto: Will you own me Britta-chan?

Me: YES!

:wakes up from dream:

Yea, I don't own Naruto etc etc.. sadly...

R&R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto moaned as they walked along a path in the forest. "I'm hungry..."

Kakashi sighed. "We'll be there soon... I think."

Silence filled the walk, the rustle of the trees and crunch of their where the only sounds heard for a long while.

After about an hour of silent walking Kakashi stopped walking and looked around at the trees.

"Something wrong Sensei?" Sakura asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Hmm... It's around here I think..." Kakashi said, scratching his head.

"This is going to be the easiest mission ever at this rate." Naruto stated lamely as he yawned.

Sauske nodded in agreement.

A loud crack resounded through the forest, causing birds to go flying in every direction like burnt paper in the wind. Team 7's heads snapped to the direction the sound had come from.

"There..." Kakashi said and started running, arms back, head low.

Running in between the trees, naruto thought he saw other people, he stopped quickly and looked around, opening his senses, nothing. It was just him.

Kakashi was the first to come across the run down Dojo-look-a-like house. He paused, looking around, other people where there already, he had to hurry and get Nanashi and Saku.

Kakashi ran up the molded bending, broken steps to the front door. Naruto, Sauske and Sakura could sense the presence of the other people, they ran up behind Kakashi, facing their backs to his they got ready for an attack. Kakashi tore the door open, and there stood a girl.

**A/N:**** Naruto Point of view/n/n/n/n/n/**

**Sakura Point of view: 555555555**

**Kakashi Point of view: kkk**

**SauskePoint of view/s/s/s/s/s/ **

**Nanashi Point of view: n.n n.n n.n**

kkk

She stood in front of me, looking blankly foreword, it was a clone.

"It's a puppet." I said blankly, then started to laugh. It was a trick, if I attacked it, she'd know and attack me. Simple, yet affective way to get her out here. Smiling I diecided another way to go about it.

I reach my hand out and grabbed her. "ARE YOU TOUCHING HER BREAST!" Sakura yelled at me.

I smiled "Eh-heh heh..." I scratched the back of my head.

There was a poof and the clone disappeared into the air. Saku, Nanashis' panther bounded down from the ceiling and grabbed me, about to bite.

"Saku!" someone yelled, smiling I recognized the voice. Nanashi.

**kkk**

**n.n n.n n.n**

Saku had grabbed Kakashi about to bite him, when poof, he was gone, a clone. Not very surprised, I don't think anyone would want to be bitten by Saku. Kakashi stepped in from outside. "There are other people here." he said plainly, 3 other people came in with him.

A girl with short pink hair, she was quite pretty, she wasn't very tall, but taller then the short blond boy. The blond boy wasn't normal.. Something about him put him aside. He had power stronger then any I could think of. The last person was a tall boy with beautiful black hair, his hands in his pockets he seemed not to care about the current situation, he looked up at me, and into my eyes stared 2 Sharingan. I had seen one on other with 2 Sharingan.

"Yes, there are always people here, they wait till my guard is down, they won't let you leave unless you get rid of them all.." I said sighing, my eyes went back to the Uchida boy. He was still looking at me.

"Are you Itachis' brother?" The boys eyes widened. "Hm, thought so... Sauske, correct?"

"Oh! Yes, sorry!" Kakashi said rubbing his head "This is Sakura," He pointed to the Pink-haired girl "This is Sauske" He pointed to the Sharingan boy "And this, It Naruto" He pointed to the blond.

"Nanashi." I said blankly, there was a crack behind me, sighing I twitched my index and Saku pounced off, a shriek passed through the empty, dust covered house.

"Saku must be hungry today." I said, I turned and started to walk in the direction of the shriek.

**n.n n.n n.n**

**/n/n/n/n/n/**

Nanashi was about 15, maybe 16, she had short hair, a bit longer then Sakura-chans, her hair looked like half dry blood, sent a chill up my spine. She had a shirt that was a deep red with a chunk of it that was fishnet, as well as the shoulders and arms covered in fishnet. Her shirt was held on by her Konoha headband which was sewed on like a strap. She had fishnet pants covered my a skirt slit up to her waist, like Ino. She looked at me, her eyes where a bright red, like sharingan.

"Naruto, Sauske, Sakura, better start watching, they're coming" She said then winked. She jumped up through the caved in roof onto the top of it. The three of us followed her, Kakashi stayed on the lower level by the door.

Nanashi snapped her fingers as people surrounded us. Saku the perfectly black panther bounded into the circle next to Nanashi, he hissed at the Shinobi.

"Juujin Bushin!" Saku quickly turned into the exact replica of Nanashi.

Sauske charged into the fight as the rest of them came quickly to get a piece of us.

/n/n/n/n/n/

555555

After we all had finished getting rid of the attackers the 'Captain' of the group was the only one left, he was tall, his face covered with a mask. He stood infront of Nanashi and Saku ready to kill. Saku had returned to his original form with a cut along his belly. Nanashi slamed her hands together, smirking she said her technique. "Kanashibari no Jutsu!"

Body freeze? Not many that I know can do that. Mostly just Anbu. Was she an anbu? Isn't see a little young? Sauske and Naruto where down on the ground taking out the remaining men with Kakashi-Sensei, Nanashi and I said we'd take care of it up here.

The man in front of Nanashi froze. Smiling she walked closer to him, close enough that she could kiss him by just moving an inch. Taking her index and middle finger, she pointed then straight at his gut.

"Leave me alone." she stated blankly, she had focused a large amount of charkara to her hand and arm she then thrust her whole are through him forcing his spine out his back, his intestines and other organs dripped out as she removed her arm.

Grasping my mouth and stomach I felt so sick, as I watched this man fall apart.

Nanashi turned to me. "You okay?" She approached me, her arm still bloody.

"What are you! Crazy! You LIKE killing people or something!" I yelled at her.

Nanashi went silent and stopped moving towards me, thank god. Nanashi turned away and started to walk to the end of the roof. "Saku... We're going." Saku jumped up next to her, rubbing his head against her.

"Sakura, you barely even know me, don't jump to such conclusions until you know me." Nanashi jumped onto Saku's back, and he leapt up into a tree near by.

"NANASHI! PLEASE COME BACK HERE!" Kakashi yelled, chasing after her.

I knelt over as I felt the acids and remains of food enter my throat. Gagging, it came out.

555555

END CHAPTER 2

A/N: a bit better I suppose.. Could still use editing... I'm going to edit this and the first chap. This weekend if I get the time, so then it's all fixed and much better then it is now I'll say when I've edited.


End file.
